


Captive Audience

by AbsoluteNegation



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteNegation/pseuds/AbsoluteNegation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman finds herself kidnapped, held prisoner with a young man. Their twisted captor has a taste for mind games and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set

Consciousness _hurt._

Her ears were ringing as if she'd just been slapped hard, and her head was throbbing, making her dizzy. _Drugs_. What had....what the hell.... she couldn't think. She pried her eyelids open, only to squeeze them shut again, a wave of nausea hitting her as the room seemed to spin wildly. "Mmphh..." she moaned, fighting the impulse to throw up. She tried to raise her hand to her head, but it felt heavy, weighted down - tied, she thought fuzzily - and she gave up after struggling for a second when the nausea hit again

After a couple of minutes, it seemed to recede a little. Maeda blinked, slowly opening her eyes in a squint. Her glasses were askew, and she couldn't see very well, but there was a form on the opposite wall. She concentrated, blinking repeatedly, until it resolved itself into something resembling a person. "Hello?" she said tentatively.

The person slid their legs forward a little, looking at her. "You're awake?" Male, she confirmed from the voice, and quite young. She blinked again, and squinted through the lower side of her glasses. He had dark hair, and near-black eyes behind a chunky, awkward-looking pair of glasses. Young, yes, barely in his twenties, and thin. She couldn't tell for sure, but he didn't seem very tall. "He said you'd sleep another two hours...."

_He...._

And it hit her then, the memories that had been tickling at the edge of her mind. Walking through the parking lot after work, almost into the car, and then _him,_ those mocking eyes under that.....Batman mask. Why had he been wearing a Batman mask? And then everything going black as she slumped against the half-open door of her car, the edge hitting her head on the way down. He'd drugged her with something. She could still feel the nausea. Chloroform? Something.....

Maeda struggled against the binding on her wrists briefly, before giving it up as a lost cause. It felt like a zip-tie, and she knew that she'd cut her hands off sooner than get free, if that was the case. "Hmm? Who..." She stopped, swallowing the bile rising in her throat. Was this the man who'd kidnapped her? But no....the voice was wrong, and he wore glasses. The hair was the wrong colour too. It wasn't him.

The man put up his hands defensively. "It wasn't me!" he said, as if he were echoing her thoughts. He blinked at her from behind his glasses, his eyes wide and frightened. "I swear it wasn't. It was...." his voice dropped lower. " _He_ was the one who brought you here."

She breathed in deep, consciously slowing her breathing, using it to force her thoughts down until she could gather herself. Tried instinctively to curl her legs in, pull herself upright, and the panic was harder to force down this time. The bonds around her ankles were loose, but she couldn't move enough to pull herself out of them. Her shoes were gone.

That left only one option.

She looked at the man again. He was still watching her warily, as if she might bite him if he didn't stay away. "He?" she asked tentatively. Her voice faltered and she swallowed, bolstering her courage. "Who is 'he'? And who are you?"

He looked at the door again. Was her kidnapper behind it? "I...my name's Seiji," he said quickly. "I've....been here for a while, now. He's kept me here for a few weeks." His voice dropped lower until she had to struggle to hear him through the ringing in her ears. "He doesn't like me talking to the others....he says it gives me ideas."

Maeda hesitated, taking in the information. The other.....what? Prisoners? Victims? Her mind raced through the possibilities. "The _others_? What others? Who is he? What does he want?"

Seiji shook his head, looking slightly afraid. "I'm not supposed to talk about the others. He...he hurts me if I talk about them, even to him."

Panic set in again, and she struggled uselessly for a moment, fighting desperately against the scream in her throat. Still, a sob escaped her at the pain in her limbs and head, the terror of her situation finally beginning to sink into her. " _Who. Is. He?_ " she ground out between her teeth.

Seiji rose to his knees, looking panicky. "Are you all right? I'm not supposed to touch you, but..." He reached out to her before flinching back and saying, desperately, "I swear I'll tell you everything else, but don't ask me about them! Shh, _please_."

Maeda drew a few shaky breaths, encouraged by his movement. "Am I all right?" She laughed automatically, the sound on the verge of hysteria, even to her own ears. She could feel panic bubbling up in her, slow and inevitable, tainting the edge of her vision. "No, I am  _not_  'all right'!" She stopped to breathe again, determined not to give in to the panic, forcing herself into calm. Her first priority here was information, and there was only one way to get it. She took another calming breath before she said quietly, "Seiji? was that it?"

Seiji nodded jerkily. "Mm." He scooted forward until he was only a few feet away from her.

"Okay..." She inhaled deeply, trying to clear her mind. First things first. Where she was, who she was with, what had happened.....

"...Seiji. Can you please straighten my glasses for me? I can't see you very well." She tried to relax against the floor, needing to calm down, find a position where her arms and legs didn't hurt quite so much.

Seiji reached out cautiously, looking over his shoulder at the door once more before he straightened her glasses. He moved away quickly after that until he was a few feet away from her again. "Better?" he asked in a small voice,

Maeda sighed, some measure of her panic dissipating. "Yes. Thank you." It was a small improvement, and it didn't really help her in a concrete way, but somehow she felt better for being able to see properly. "Seiji, how long have you been here?"

Seiji blinked. "A few weeks. I told you. Maybe about..." he squinted, trying to concentrate. "...two, three months now?"

Maeda's breath hitched as she considered the implications of that. If he was the only one, then..... "And you're still here...but the others? Where are they?"

All that earned her was a shake of his head. "I told you, I can't....don't ask me, please. They're not here any more, that's all I can say."

Maeda clenched her jaw. "Does he release them?"

"I don't know. Not all of them." He spoke as if the words were being wrenched from him, small and despairing, wound so tight she winced in sympathy. "Please, no more..." He drew his knees up again, crossing his arms in front of him, curling into a tight defensive ball.

Maeda closed her eyes slowly, counting to ten, and then to twenty, hanging onto her coherence by a thread. "Okay," she forced out. "I'm sorry. Seiji? I won't ask about them anymore, I promise. Okay? Can you believe me?"

Seiji nodded shakily, keeping his arms in front of him, hiding his face from her like a small child. "O-okay." He nodded again, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself.

Deep breath, calm, deep breath, calm..... the rhythm was familiar, soothing. "Okay. But why does he keep you?"

Something like a sob racked his frame, and he didn't reply for a long moment. When he did, his voice was hoarse with pain. "He....he says I look pretty when I hurt." He buried his face in his hands.

She gasped for breath. Oh, _god_....whoever that man was.... he'd.... she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think of the implications of that. He dropped his hands to his shoulders, not looking at her, hugging himself as he spoke - faster now, almost a recitation. "But he's nice to me most of the time. He...he doesn't keep me tied up any more, he gives me food, new clothes. He says I deserve it for being good."

Maeda swallowed hard. "He's... _nice_ ...to you?" She stared at him, eyes wide. She'd heard of this.....but to see it such a horrifying example was something else entirely.

Seiji nodded again, not looking at her. "He is. He doesn't leave the lights off all the time any more."

"Oh, god," she whispered, pity rising in her, and anger with it. "This is sick. Who is he, Seiji? Do you know where we are?"

Seiji shook his head silently. "His name...he told me....he's told me not to talk much about him. And I slept when he brought me here, too, so I don't know where we are."

Maeda looked around, trying to figure it out. There was nothing on the walls, no windows....no way to tell. "How do you know how long it's been?"

"There's a calendar in the next room. I'm allowed in there when he's here. And he told me the day, once, so I remembered."

"There's another room? What's in there?"

"A bed," Seiji said quietly. "A shower. Food. He lets me in there. He says the floor's too cold this time of year."

Maeda barked a strained laugh. "Oh, how _considerate_ of him," she snapped bitterly. Seiji watched her silently, looking unsure how to reply. She sighed. "Seiji...you _know_ that he's a sick fuck, right? He's got you all twisted up."

Seiji blinked at her, frowning slightly, as if she were speaking a foreign language. "What?"

Maeda glanced around, but couldn't see a door to keep an eye on; the position wasn't right. "Where's the door?"

Seiji jerked his chin to one side, just beyond her field of vision. "It's there. You'll have to turn a bit to see it."

She tried to twist in that direction, but pain shot through her shoulders and arms as she moved, burning the idea from her. " _Ah!_  Fuck... How often does he come here? Is he likely to come in soon?"

Seiji shook his head. "he just left two hours ago. He said he wanted to sleep."

Maeda nodded, closing her eyes in relief. "Okay," she mumbled to herself, "think, _think..._ " she looked up at Seiji again. "Seiji, can you find a way to untie me?"

Seiji shook his head vehemently. "I mustn't touch you, he said."

She ground her teeth together, forcing back her fury. "Look, Seiji, if he's sleeping... we can get out of here."

"The outside door's locked. He's got the key on him. He always does."

Maeda struggled again, in sheer frustration this time. "Seiji! If you untie me, we can overpower him! There are two of us...we can take him down and run." She looked at him pleadingly, willing him to understand her desperation, her fear. Her _need._ "Please, you can't..." The words choked her. "You can't want to stay here! I'll help you, I swear. We can do this."

Seiji shook his head, curling in on himself. "He'll be angry.... he won't.... don't make him angry, please don't make him angry...." He shielded his face with his forearms, shivering.

Maeda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. This was all wrong, she thought desperately. There had to be some way she could persuade him, something she could do to make him listen to her, make him see the truth.... _._ "Okay, Seiji," she said softly, soothingly. "It's all right. I'm sorry. Please don't stop talking to me, okay, Seiji?" Her mind was racing, trying furiously to think of a way to get him to listen.

He slowly stopped shivering, uncurling a little and raising his head to look at her. His breath was hitching; he looked on the verge of panic. Maeda tried a small smile. "It's all right Seiji. We can just talk, right?" She nodded unconsciously, looking for a mimic

Seiji nodded obediently, arms still curled around himself. "...All right..." he said tentatively.

Maeda smiled again. "Good. That's good, Seiji. Can you tell me more? You said he's nice to you, right? What is it like when he's not nice, Seiji?"

Seiji shivered again, looking away. "He...hurts me. A lot, sometimes."

She sighed, relieved that he was talking again. As long as she could keep talking to him, she had a way in. And, possibly, a way out. "But when you 'behave', he doesn't hurt you?" He shook his head silently. Maeda pursed her lips, hating to have to ask again. "Does that mean that he doesn't, or that I'm wrong, Seiji?"

Seiji forced the words past his lips. "H-he doesn't hurt me when I behave."

Maeda nodded. "Okay, that's good, Seiji. Thank you." She hesitated, unsure if she should ask the next question. But she needed the answer, if she was going to turn Seiji around. Needed to know it, and needed to make him face it. "Seiji, can you answer me one more question? I'm sorry, but...when he hurts you...what does he do?" She swallowed, and tried to clarify in a less painful way. "What does it mean, for you to 'behave'?"

"If I..." he swallowed, looked away. "If I do what he tells me to, he doesn't hurt me. I...it's my fault. I don't listen, sometimes...."

Warning bells went off in her head. She'd heard this before...from abused children, terrified wives..... and yet the pity she felt had a vicious edge of triumph to it. Now she had a handle on it, on him; she knew what to do. She could get around this. She could get out, get them both out. She _had_ to. "No, it's not your fault, Seiji. None of this is your fault. What does he want you to do? Is it hard to do?"

"....It's not hard to do." He looked away for a moment, and then met her gaze almost shyly. "I...he's very skilled." He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "I told you. He's nice when I behave."

Her stomach turned at the thought; he'd finally faced what she'd been prodding at, and the answer was what she'd feared. "Sex..."

Seiji nodded.

She drew in a deep breath. This "Seiji, listen to me, okay? I need you to hear what I'm saying, all right? He's not 'being nice' to you, Seiji." Maeda fought to keep her voice firm, pushing away the tremor that wanted to thread through her words. "What he's doing is wrong. It's coercion. It's _rape_ , Seiji."

Seiji swallowed audibly, burying his face in his arms. "He....but he..." His breath hitched. "He's..."

Maeda pressed on quickly, afraid to lose him. "He what, Seiji?"

Seiji shook his head. "He's not raping me. He said he liked it, and I...I liked it, just like he said I would, if I was good."

God, it was like he'd memorised a script.....Maeda managed to rein in her anger and frustration, allowing only a heavy sigh to escape. "Seiji, listen to me. I'm a doctor, so I know what I'm talking about, okay?" She schooled her voice to be gentle, as she'd learned to do with victims of assault. "Your body will respond, whether you want it to or not. Just because he's not holding you down doesn't mean it isn't rape. Just because you get pleasure doesn't mean it's not rape. He's still forcing you to have sex with him. Do you understand?"

He didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway before he buried his head in his arms again, hiding his face from her. Maeda softened her voice. "Seiji? You don't need to be embarrassed, you know. He's done horrible things to you, but it's not your fault. He hurt you in order to control how you think, Seiji." She was pleading now, and she knew it, but what else could she do? "Seiji, please, just think about it. If you stopped 'being good', he would hurt you again, right? He's smart, Seiji. He's a monster who knows how to manipulate. It's not your fault."

He nodded again and looked up at her, frowning. "I... don't know... he never..." he shuddered, crawling closer to her for comfort, like a small animal huddling in. "He says he won't hurt me if I behave, he likes it when I..."

Maeda swallowed hard, but held his gaze, determined to get through to him. "What, Seiji? I'm listening."

"I can't tell you. He'll....he'll hurt me if I tell you!" His voice rose, panic creeping into its edges. "Please. He just wants me to listen to him, do what he says, and then he's nice and I like him and please, please, don't talk about it, don't make him angry, he'll...he'll..." he trailed off. He was shuddering as if he'd been doused in icewater.

She could _feel_ him withdrawing, feel her chance slipping away; and she knew she wouldn't have another. "Shhh...it's all right, Seiji! It's okay. He's not here. He can't hear you." Her voice seemed to be getting through; his shivering was slowing. She smiled at him, willing him to accept the gesture. "Seiji, I'm on your side, okay? I want you to know that. He's not nice, even if he's not hurting you. You're a prisoner here, Seiji. A slave. That's not something that a nice person does, right?"

Seiji shook his head after a long moment.

Maeda smiled again, nodding encouragingly. "Right. It's not nice. And the others...." She made gentling noises, shushing him before he could protest, and rushed on. "You don't have to say anything about them, Seiji. Just think about it. Think about what he does to _them_."

Seiji shuddered, drawing even closer to himself, making a soft pained sound.

Encouraged, she kept talking. "Seiji, you know that what he's doing isn't right. You don't want to stay here, a captive, forever. Do you? Forced to watch him doing those horrible things to other people...one day he might even want _you_  to do them, too. Don't you see?"

He wrapped his arms tighter around himself and shook his head "I don't know....I don't know what to do!" He squeezed his eyes shut "We can't run away. He'll know, he'll catch us.....can't leave, don't make me try to leave..."

"Please, Seiji...you can't stay here." She knew she was begging, but this was her last chance, and it was slipping away from her. Her vision was blurring - tears, she realised. "He'll just keep doing this over and over! I'll help you...with both of us, we can do it. I swear, I won't let him hurt you anymore, but I need your help. He's going to  _kill_  me, Seiji. You know he is!"

Seiji shivered. "No....I can't....I...."

Maeda inched closer, but the screech of metal on metal cut her off. They looked at the door and then back at each other, and then Seiji was scrambling away from her, taking up his earlier position

several feet away. His eyes were wide with a mix of terror and anticipation. Maeda tensed, straining to listen, and caught the sound of shoes scuffing down metal, and a dull _thump_  as whoever it was jumped the last couple of rungs.

"Well, well. It seems our little guest is awake!"

It was him again - the one who'd assaulted her at her car. Oh, the Batman mask covered most of his face, and the ridiculously incongruous labcoat stretched from neck to knees, but that slimy grin, the size and build were the same. That smirk of his had followed her into sleep, but seeing it awake was equally unsettling. Perhaps the creepiest thing of all was the stuffed bunny he was carrying under his arm. He set it down carefully, propped up against the wall, watching them with its beady button eyes. Stood back, surveying the effect, beamed and then turned back, almost bouncing up to her, radiating cheerfulness.

Seiji shrank back against the wall, away from them both, curling himself in tighter into a protective ball as the kidnapper reached her, squatting down fluidly. "Well, good morning," he grinned, then surveyed her critically. "Do try not to get sick, hmm? That would upset me." He patted her cheek, almost hard enough to be a slap. Maeda flinched away from his touch, trying not to show her fear.

"Is that really necessary?" Seiji said quietly from the other side of the room.

"You're going to get cocky, now? I wouldn't suggest it." He looked away, dismissing Seiji, and turned his attention back to her. "Come on, nice, deep breaths. I want you alert."

Seiji fell silent obediently. Maeda felt no such compulsion. "Hate you," she spat.

He raised his hand to his chest, a theatrical gesture of shock. "But we've hardly met! You certainly jump to conclusions quickly." He checked her pulse with clinical detachment, a grin twisting his mouth under the mask. "Are you settled, now?"

The audacity of the question made her seethe. "I'll be settled when you let me go, you fucking bastard."

He clicked his tongue reprovingly. "Now, now. Ladies shouldn't use such language." He leaned in close, grinning. "You might make me...angry."

Maeda tried to bite at his face. He evaded neatly. "Oh, so feisty!" he smirked, glancing at Seiji. "Reminds me of you, somewhat."

Seiji blinked up at him. "Me?"

"Mm. In need of education." The mask wobbled a little as he looked back at Maeda. "Are you awake now?" Maeda glared at him without replying, which earned her a frown. "You will answer when I ask you questions, or you will regret not having done so. Am I making myself clear? After all..." he looked at Seiji, his head tilting thoughtfully,"silence is no way to entertain Bunny."

Seiji's eyes widened, and he pushed back against the wall, trying to curl away from him. The kidnapper made a questioning sound. "Is it?"

"....No," Seiji whispered, his eyes closing.

"Very good," he purred. He looked back at Maeda. "Do I make myself clear?"

Maeda flicked a glance over at Seiji, hoping for help. He was still looking down, though, and after a moment, she looked up at the kidnapper again. "Y..yes...?" she said, hesitantly.

"Excellent!" he said cheerfully and stood, walking over to Seiji. "I'm in the mood for something fun." He combed his fingers into Seiji's hair, looking down at him. "Any suggestions?" Seiji pressed the back of his head into the wall, looking up at him. He shook his head mutely. "No? Hm." He looked over at Maeda. "How about you?"

"Nothing."

He rolled his eyes; the mask made it look unsettling. "You two must be terrible at parties." He thought for a moment, then brightened suddenly, grinning manically at her. "Oh, but I have an idea. You'll love this." He crouched beside Seiji, running a finger suggestively down his cheek, enjoying her reaction to it **.** "Shall I fuck him for your viewing pleasure?"

Seiji flinched back from the touch, his eyes opening wide. Maeda drew in a sharp breath, realisation dawning on her. "You're sick!"

That earned her a frown. "Watch your tongue, or I'll cut it out, girlie. Improvisation is frowned upon, at my house." The ease with which he spoke the threat didn't convince her it was an empty one.

Maeda glared at him again, shooting a quick worried glance at Seiji. There was no assistance there; he wasn't looking at her, and she had no idea what to say. "...No," she said finally. "Don't do it."

He heaved a theatrical sigh. "Not terribly quick, are you? Allow me to rephrase: I think that you would like to see me fuck this pretty young man." His eyes narrowed, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. "Wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't like to see it, you perverted fuck," Maeda snarled, fury rising in her.

The kidnapper gave Seiji a beleaguered look. "Educate her, before _I_  do."

Seiji swallowed loudly. "He...." he looked up at their captor nervously, as if he were asking for permission. "He'll do it anyway. Please, just say it's all right. He doesn't hurt me too badly."

"Good," their captor purred, and turned back to her. "You'll just make it worse for him, if you continue to be difficult, you know."

Seiji stared at Maeda silently, pleading. Maeda shook her head frantically, her eyes wide.

He sighed heavily and pulled a scalpel from his pocket, flicking the cover off the tip. "All right, then," he told Seiji apologetically. "Terribly sorry, but she simply won't take a hint. Perhaps hearing you scream will get her priorities in line, hmm?"

Seiji made a small sound, eyes fixed on the scalpel. "please...." he whispered, the plea naked in his voice.

"All right."

He shook his head regretfully. "All right? No, that's not good enough anymore. ....Do you want to watch me fuck him?"

Maeda dropped her head and spoke to the floor, forcing the words out; they tasted bitter in her mouth. "Yes. I want to.....watch you fuck him."

"There we go!" he beamed. "Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Maeda shook her head silently, still horrified by what she'd just said. What he'd asked of her was monstrous, and yet.....was there even a choice? He'd do what he wanted no matter what she said.

The scalpel went back in his pocket. "Don't turn away, now," he warned. "I'm doing this for you, after all." He pretended to think, tapping a finger against his lower lip. "Hmm, now how shall we begin? Would you like to see him suck my cock?"

Maeda looked up at him slowly, and then looked at Seiji for assistance. "What should I say?" she asked tentatively.

"No more hints," he said flatly, cutting Seiji off before he could speak. "Do try not to bore me with stupidity, hmm?"

Maeda sagged, her mind racing to find an answer, and utterly unable to. "Do you....are you going to...." she looked sideways at Seiji, who nodded slightly. She steeled herself, part of her trapped in pure disbelief at what she was going to say. "Yes," she faltered. "Yes, I would."

"Ah, there's a good girl," he purred approvingly, turning to Seiji. "You heard her. On your knees, boy, and don't forget the deal, now."

Seiji rose shakily to his knees, looking at the floor. "Yes."

Maeda looked away, ashamed of herself.

"I _said_ don't turn away!" the kidnapper barked. "This is for your entertainment, so enjoy it."

She looked back up reluctantly in time to hear the sharp snap as he unbuckled his belt, to see the tremor run through Seiji's body as he waited, his gaze still fixed on the floor, hands on knees.

"He _will_ pay for your mistakes," the man reminded her, the mask bobbing as he nodded. The sound of his slacks being unzipped invaded her ears, but she couldn't bear to look. "Remember that."

Seiji looked up at Seiichi slowly, his hands lifting from his knees. "What do you want me to do?" he asked quietly.

 He smiled, beckoning with one hand. "Come on, all the way up! You're far too low."

Seiji nodded wordlessly, rising up on his knees; raised his hands to slip the slacks over his hips, bringing them to mid-thigh, and pulled his underwear down as well.

"Mm, good," he murmured. "Now look at me, and open wide." He grabbed his already hard cock, stroking a few times, glancing over at Maeda to make sure she was still looking.

Maeda gritted her teeth and looked straight at them just as Seiji opened his mouth wide, his eyes sliding shut, gripping his kidnapper's thighs lightly. He fisted a hand in Seiji's hair, jerking on it roughly. "I said, _look at me_." Seiji opened his eyes involuntarily as he grimaced with the pain; Maeda winced in sympathy.

"Much better," he purred, looking directly into Seiji's eyes as he slid his cock into his mouth. "Now, suck me like the little whore you are."

 


	2. Game

Seiichi did as commanded, his gaze never wavering as Seiji's cock slipped over his lips and tongue. He wanted to moan his appreciation of the warm salt taste as it reached the back of his tongue, but he resolutely kept quiet, closing his lips firmly around the hard flesh.

"Now," Seiji growled, his eyes bright with arousal, "suck me, like the little whore you are." A warm hand slipped around the side of Seiichi's neck as he shuddered under the command, the thumb tracing small, soothing circles just behind his ear. He made a quick calculation, decided that Maeda couldn't possibly see it, then sank happily into his task.

Seiichi dug his fingers deeper into Seiji's thighs, pulling back slowly so that his cheeks hollowed from the suction. He watched as Seiji's lust-glazed eyes slid shut, his head falling back a little as he allowed himself a moment of surrender. Seiichi, released by this tiny gesture, lowered his eyes and allowed them to close, as well. Leaning in, he eagerly took Seiji's length back into his mouth, revelling in the slow hiss that it elicited.

Seiji's hand tightened in his hair, tugging painfully at his scalp as he settled into a quick rhythm. Seiichi let everything else fade from his mind. He knew that Seiji would be dividing his attention between what he was doing, and Maeda. That was enough, allowing him to put all of his attention into the task of sucking the deliciously hard, silky cock between his lips. He did so avidly, his tongue sliding over and around, in every possible way, wanting to taste every inch.

Soon, Seiji's harsh panting grew to soft moans and murmured expletives delivered through clenched teeth. Shifting his hands around, he pressed his fingertips into the backs of Seiji's thighs, a silent encouragement. It took every ounce of Seiichi's control not to growl approval as Seiji's hips rocked forward. Both hands were in his hair now, holding him still, to receive Seiji's insistent thrusts into his mouth.

Seiichi's own cock was rock-hard, throbbing and demanding within the confines of his clothing. One hand actually slipped from Seiji's thigh, clenching briefly before returning to dig harshly in again. While Seiichi was perfectly capable of taking Seiji's thrusts, they wrested control from him, and he grew sloppy. Before long, his lips were slick with saliva, his jaw aching nicely, and the wet sounds of his mouth around Seiji's flesh seemed to echo against the backdrop of Maeda's horrified sobs.

Suddenly the movement stopped, and Seiichi, taking his cue, immediately went still. Seiji pulled out of his mouth with a plaintive moan. Seiichi settled back on his knees, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He glanced up to see Seiji's eyes on Maeda.

"You know," Seiji said breathlessly, "he really does have the most _wonderful_  mouth." Dark eyes looked down into Seiichi's as he continued salaciously, "I could fuck it all day."

Maeda's sobs had quieted, but tears still streaked down her face. Seiichi watched from the corner of his eye, his face a perfect mask, as she heaved a deep breath. "You..." Maeda started, but she choked on the words.

Seiji favoured her with the slow grin that never failed to excite Seiichi. "Of course," he drawled, "then I would be neglecting his equally sweet ass. That would be a pity, don't you think?" His fingers, still twined in Seiichi's hair, tightened enough to sting just a little bit. He winced and bit his lip against the sounds that rose in his throat, not wanting to interrupt Seiji's fun with Maeda.

The woman's face contorted with rage and helplessness, her teeth baring as she ground out a venomous response. "You're going to do whatever you want anyway!"

Risking a quick look up, Seiichi saw the glint in Seiji's eyes die, making a lie of the smile that still sat on his lips. He shuddered a little at the sight, knowing that Maeda would be doing the same. The chilling effect deepened with the flat, uncompromising tone of Seiji's voice when he spoke, "Yes, I am. _So. Are. You_."

Seiichi allowed himself a smirk as Maeda flinched, her head whipping to the side as if she'd been slapped. She squeezed her eyes shut, and he could see the muscle in her jaw working as she fought for control. The poor thing still hadn't accepted that she didn't have any. Pulling his gaze back, Seiichi cast his eyes down. Seiji would be upset, if Maeda caught him watching.

"I - I don't..." he voice cracked under the threat of tears. She took a breath and held it for a second, "I don't have a choice," she exhaled quietly, miserably.

Seiji tousled Seiichi's hair, making his head rock with the movement. "You like it, don't you boy," he said, not quite a question. "Tell her you enjoy having my cock in your mouth." His voice went dead again as he finished, "Show her how this is done, before I decide to shut her up."

Schooling his face into an appropriate expression, Seiichi threw a quick glance at Maeda, then returned his gaze to the floor. He swiped at his mouth again, quelling the tingle of arousal in his belly as he parroted the words obediently. "I enjoy having your cock in my mouth," Seiichi said quietly, carefully avoiding any inflection, "I...I love it." Seiji's fingers caressed his scalp in approval, and it was all he could do to keep from smiling as Maeda's grunt of revulsion reached his ears.

"See? It's not so tough, really," Seiji said. A dark note crept into his voice as he went on, "Now, this is my last warning. You keep your mouth shut, except to answer my questions, and you will speak only those answers. If you fuck up again, this boy will pay dearly." His hand slipped from Seiichi's head, his voice dropping to an intimate murmur, "You had best think about what will happen if my favourite playmate is out of commission, yes?"

Maeda's shiver was evident in her voice, and Seiichi could almost feel the shame rolling from her as she mumbled, "Y-yes. I understand."

"I'm glad to hear it," Seiji purred, and Seiichi heard his grin return when he spoke again, "Well, then....shall we move on? Can you see well enough, Doctor? I wouldn't want you to miss anything." He didn't wait for a response, barrelling on while looking down at Seiichi, "Hmmm...I rather like you on your knees, today." Seiji looked back to the woman, asking solicitously, "Shall I take him on all fours, or would you prefer something else?"

Maeda stared at the floor. "I don't know what you want," she said sullenly.

Seiichi didn't have time to brace himself, Seiji was so quick. He cried out as hard knuckles cracked against his cheekbone in a swift backhand that sent him crashing to the floor. He lay sprawled where he landed, looking up at Seiji as the vision in his right eye slowly cleared. The throb that set in told Seiichi that in a few hours he would most likely be sporting a bruise from that strike.

Seiji's gaze had never left the woman, and Seiichi could see the dangerous glint in his glare. "Now," he growled, "let's try that again. On his hands and knees, or something else?"

In the blurry periphery of his vision, Seiichi caught the movement of Maeda's head as she glanced quickly at him. He didn't bother to return it, his focus centred entirely on Seiji, the ache in his cheek and the tight coil of lust in his belly. His cock was throbbing, straining against his clothes and his control was wearing thin. Maeda's stupid little rebellions were getting on his nerves.

"Hands and knees," the woman sighed, defeat in her words and the slump of her shoulders.

Seiji turned back to him, absently snapping out his orders, "Take the pants down to your thighs. Hands and knees, facing away from me." Seiichi suppressed a smile as he clambered back to his knees and worked the fastenings of his slacks free. He was aware of the angle of his body to Maeda's eyes as he slid the fabric down his thighs; he hesitated for a second, then pushed his underwear down as well, falling quickly to his hands in order to at least partially hide his excitement. The conversation with Maeda earlier would cover for him in that respect, but it was best to avoid the question in the first place.

"Oh," Seiji drawled, "now that's a nice picture, don't you think, Doctor?" Seiichi let his head drop a little, so the side of his face was obscured by his arm. He listened to the rustle and shift of clothing, his skin prickling to the proximity of Seiji's body as he settled to his knees behind him. He allowed himself a quiet sigh as Seiji's warm palm ran lightly over one side of his ass. This game of anticipation, equally sweet and frustrating, heightened Seiichi's senses until he quivered under the slightest touch.

More rustling as Seiji searched his pockets, and then the familiar sound of slick skin on skin. "How are you liking the show?" Seiji asked, barely above a murmur. "Is it turning you on?" He was mocking her, his words a snare to catch the rabbit's foot.

"...Yes..." Maeda whispered shakily.

"Mmhmm," Seiji hummed, running two fingers lightly over Seiichi's entrance and earning a tiny gasp. "I'll bet your nipples are hard," he continued, pushing the tip of his middle finger steadily against Seiichi and sliding slowly inside, "If I checked your panties, would they be wet?"

Maeda's only response was a strangled kind of half-sob. It wasn't an answer, but it would satisfy Seiji. Seiichi shuddered at the intrusion, pushing back against it minutely. He heard the whimper that escaped his throat as he tried to relax, but was unable to stop it. He salvaged the sound with a soft, "Please..."

"Please?" Seiji chuckled, pulling back briefly and sending delicious shivers through Seiichi's body. "He's begging," he laughed to Maeda. Then, "What are you begging for, boy?" as he pushed forward again, a little faster, a little rougher this time.

"Please," Seiichi whimpered once more, "stop..." He turned his head to muffle a moan against his arm, hearing Seiji's breath hitch at his words.

"He says he wants me to stop, Doctor," Seiji repeated, with just the tiniest hint of amusement in his voice. He started thrusting then, the knuckle of his finger running repeatedly over Seiichi's sensitive muscles; Seiichi's eyes rolled back behind closed lids at the sensation. "Do you think I should?" Seiji went on conversationally. He slid his other hand around Seiichi's thigh, his fingers pressing firmly into the flesh.

Seiichi threw Maeda a frantic, pleading look, then closed his eyes again. Though he tried to keep still, his body _wanted_ , and he couldn't stop the fractional thrust back against Seiji's movements inside him. " _Please_ ," he repeated, letting his desperation show. She would never know the difference.

"Of course, I'm all wound up now," Seiji mused, increasing the pace of his thrusts, "So, if you think I should let him off the hook..." It took everything Seiichi had, not to laugh aloud at the meaningful tone, and the look that he knew Seiji would be giving the woman. So very theatrical. He looked to her as well, watching the delicious shudder that ran through her slight frame, taking in the slow, reluctant shake of her head. Seiichi moaned, an encouragement that he could only hope Seiji would heed.

"No?" Seiji said, sounding for all the world as though he was surprised at the answer, "Do you hear that, boy? She _likes_  watching." He pulled out of Seiichi's body, immediately pressing back against his entrance with the tips of two fingers, instead. Seiichi clenched his jaw as Seiji's fingers pushed past the ring of muscle, causing a sharp sting as they stretched him. His body instinctively tried to pull away, but Seiji's fingers dug hard into his thigh, preventing escape.

Seiichi cried out, wincing against the pain as two knuckles entered him, forcing his body to give way. He heard Seiji's appreciative hiss, could almost see the salacious leer that surely accompanied his words, "Ooh, still begging. I like to hear that." The hand around Seiichi's leg pulled him back, increasing the depth of penetration as Seiji's fingers fucked him steadily.

Grimacing against the pain, yielding to it, Seiichi ground his teeth together and growled, " _Hate...you_." He took a deep breath, willing his body to relax, even as Seiji's low chuckle sent shivers through him.

"Now you sound like her," Seiji observed dryly, pulling his fingers away precipitously. Seiichi hissed at the loss, but remained still. "You really ought to know better than that by now," he admonished, and Seiichi felt him moving, straightening and adjusting his knees. Seiji positioned himself and grabbed Seiichi's hips, the head of his cock pressing insistently against Seiichi's entrance. "Shouldn't you?" he prompted, and pushed forward.

Seiichi cried out, biting viciously into his upper arm to muffle the sound and automatically trying to squirm away, but Seiji's grip held him fast, pulling him back against the intrusion. He shuddered roughly, eyes wide with pain, hands curling into fists against the floor as he fought to control his body's response. Seiji's hips rolled and bucked with Seiichi, riding his undulations easily until their flesh met and pressed together. Seiichi wrestled his body back under control, focusing on calming his gasping breath, waiting for the burning to subside. The moment he straightened his fingers, Seiji grabbed his hair, wrenching his head back roughly. He arched his back, moving with it as much as he could, to relieve the pressure in his neck.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Seiji crooned, grinding his hips against Seiichi's ass. "So sorry about that." Seiichi bit his lip hard, torn between the added pain and the delicious pressure inside him. "But you know, it's your own fault." The chiding tone of his voice shot through Seiichi's body, fanning the embers of his lust. When Seiji released him, he dropped his head again, still trying to adjust.

"He's so tight, even after all the times I've fucked him," Seiji said to Maeda, reminding Seiichi of her presence, "though he rarely bleeds any more, which is kind of a shame." Seiichi had nearly forgotten the woman entirely. "Hmm," Seiji went on, "should I be nice?" He was quiet for a moment, pretending to consider the options, but Seiichi knew that trick. He stared at the floor, forcing his breath to slow in preparation. "No, I think you'd like it if I fucked him hard, wouldn't you?"

Seiichi risked a glance at Maeda, watching her nod numbly, her gaze fixed on some point above him. He pushed back against Seiji, adjusting his knees minutely, trying to find the best position for what he already knew was going to happen. Dropping his head and bracing himself, he waited, his breath harsh in his chest.

Pulling back, Seiji held Seiichi's hips so that he couldn't follow and mitigate Seiji's movement. "Look at her boy," he commanded, and Seiichi obeyed, though Maeda wouldn't meet his gaze. "The snivelling bitch is sacrificing you, and she can't even have the guts to watch what she's done!" He huffed disgustedly, his fingernails biting into Seiichi's flesh.

Seiichi screamed as Seiji slammed back into him, the burn returning, sharp and hard. His hands slipped on the smooth tile, and he moved frantically, scrabbling for purchase. The cry stole his breath again, leaving him panting in its wake. Seiji settled quickly into a hard, fast rhythm, the slap of flesh on flesh mingling with the small moans and grunts that each thrust forced from Seiichi.

"Look!" Seiji yelled, and Seiichi automatically turned his head to look at Maeda, but the command wasn't for him. "Watch him!" A cruel note edged Seiji's voice as he continued, "See what you've done, to save yourself!" He punctuated by increasing his thrusts, rocking Seiichi's body violently with every one. Though he wanted to stop, to look away, to know nothing more than his own body and the divine pleasure/pain that Seiji was giving him, Seiichi couldn't tear his gaze from Maeda's tear-stained face, from her disheveled hair and the frantic shaking of her head in denial.

"No..." she protested weakly, sobs choking her words, "you _made_  me..."

"Bullshit," Seiji spat back, "You could have stopped me, but you saved yourself." His hips slowed as he repositioned his legs, giving Seiichi a chance to catch his breath. Seiji slipped one leg up, so that he was on one knee only and, leaning forward, grabbed the back of Seiichi's neck. He pressed down until Seiichi's cheek rested against the floor, his head turned toward Maeda. " _You. Did. This._ " Seiji yelled, punctuating his words with punishing thrusts that tore sharp cries from Seiichi's chest.

" _You_ did this!" Maeda shrieked, hysteria in her voice as she keeled forward. "I didn't...I _didn't_..." her words broke under wracking sobs that first covered, then mingled with Seiichi's rising moans. His cheek was aching, the bruise from Seiji's strike pressed painfully to the cold, hard floor. Maeda wouldn't look up again, he was certain. Releasing his restraint, Seiichi bucked his hips back, fucking himself on Seiji's cock as much as he was being fucked with it. His right hand snaked under his body to grab his own length, stroking frantically as the pain receded somewhat.

 " _Please_ ," Seiichi moaned again, this time in earnest.

Forced to let go of Seiichi's neck by his own violent movements, Seiji gripped his hips again, pulling him back into each thrust. Sweat trickled down the backs of Seiichi's thighs as Seiji grunted out, "So...fucking... _good_ ," in harsh gasps.

Maeda raised her head, pleading brokenly through heaving sobs, "Please stop! Pl-please...I can't take anymore! Please..." She curled back in on herself, eyes squeezed shut and shaking uncontrollably,

"No more! I'm begging you....no more..."

Seiichi watched, not bothering to try to hide his actions. His eyes were wide and hungry, devouring the sight of Maeda's utter desperation with abandon. His attentions to himself increased, stroking fast and hard as he rocked back into Seiji's body, losing control. Seiichi bucked hard, his frame stiffening as thick spurts of come splashed against his chest and ran over his fingers, Seiji's movements inside him drawing out and intensifying his climax.

Seiji hissed loudly as Seiichi's muscles convulsed, gripping him tight. He slipped a hand between them, grabbing his cock to squeeze off his own orgasm and riding out the aftershocks. Seiichi could feel the desperate tension in Seiji's body, barely maintaining his control.

" _Fuck!_ " Seiji cried, pulling out of Seiichi's body and shoving hard against his hips with his free hand. Seiichi rolled obediently to his back as Seiji stood and straddled him, stroking himself frantically. He watched as Seiji's body stiffened, saw the denial of desire to let his head fall back, resolutely holding Seiichi's gaze as he crested his climax. Seiji loosed a low, primal moan, shooting come all over Seiichi's chest and belly. Finally giving in, Seiji let his eyes slide shut, panting in the aftermath.

Seiichi simply laid there, his arms flung weakly to the sides, still shuddering from the force of his orgasm. Seiji, drifting back to reality, shot a quick glance at Maeda, but the woman was still curled up, her shoulders shaking with what sobs her body could still make. He winked down at Seiichi, who barely managed not to grin, returning the wink and giving a lazy half-wave instead. Seiichi's body was on fire, aching and bruised and hypersensitive and _alive_.

Seiji took a moment to tuck himself into his pants and pull them back up over his hips, though he didn't fasten them. He walked over to Maeda and crouched beside her, fisting a hand in her hair and yanking upward cruelly. It was amusing to watch her resist, grimacing against the pain, only to break in the end, and let Seiji do as he wished. Her gaze came to rest on Seiichi, who gave her an appropriately miserable look until she squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her cheeks and heaving with renewed sobs.

Seiji released her, and she curled up again, her face nearly resting on the floor as he reached into the pocket of his labcoat to fish out a syringe. He popped the cap off and held it up, flicking it a couple of times to make sure there were no bubbles in it. Maeda shrieked as Seiji unceremoniously jabbed it into her hip and depressed the plunger.

"I think you've had enough excitement for the moment," he crooned as her eyelids began to close, "You should get some rest."

 


	3. Match

Seiichi knelt beside Maeda, resting one hand casually on her side to brace himself as he broke a tab under her nose. "Wakey wakey, now..." he grinned, as her head jolted back instinctively from the foul smell, slamming into the wall. She coughed and retched, and he wondered dispassionately if she'd vomit. He hoped not; that would mean delays. He clicked his tongue reprovingly. "I thought you'd have a better reaction, but oh well," he shrugged.

She coughed again and glared at him through her slightly tilted glasses. Her face was still blotchy and dirty from her bout of hysterical tears, and her voice was a little hoarse. _How very interesting_ , he thought, and had to resist the impulse to pat her on the cheek just to watch her shrink away from him. "Fuck you," she snarled.

Still so much spirit? Time to twist the knife in a little, then. He smiled humourlessly at her. "Oh? Changed our mind a little, have we?" The implication hit her like a physical blow; he could see it in the jerking of her body, in the way she automatically started to curl up, as if that could protect her. "And here you were encouraging me to rape my.... _toy_  harder just a few hours ago...." The memory sent a tiny shiver through him; he could still feel Seiji thrusting into him, forcing his head to the cold tiles as he fucked him.

And the faint edge to Seiji's voice as he said "Come on, give her a break," was enough to tell him that he wasn't the only one remembering it. Seiichi grinned.

"Shut up, you sick fuck," Maeda spat. She grimaced, her eyes closing as if she could block out the sight that way. He could have told her it would blaze in her mind for the rest of her life - short as that would be - but there simply wasn't a point.

She already knew.

Seiichi smiled again. "Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that." He stood up slowly, relishing the power of looming over her as she curled in on herself like a small, terrified animal, unable to tear her gaze from him. "You see, what I have in mind will require...considerable guidance." He crooked a finger at Seiji. "Come here."

Maeda looked from one to the other, bewildered, but he barely noticed. He was watching lovely, dark eyes, so wide in innocent fear, shading over slightly with arousal. Seiji wasn't as consummate an actor as he was, but his eyes, oh, his eyes.... just looking into them as he cringed back in fear was enough to make Seiichi's breath quicken. "I won't repeat myself," he said, dropping his voice.

Seiji swallowed audibly, lowering his eyes, colour rushing to his cheeks. "Sorry," he murmured, standing up and walking to stand close by Seiichi's side.

Seiichi smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek tenderly. Seiji still smelt faintly of soap, and he couldn't resist the impulse to let his tongue flicker out between his lips, tasting him. Clean skin and subtle arousal, so wonderfully soft to the touch. The tiny shiver that shook Seiji's body would certainly be mistaken for revulsion.

"Very good," he purred. "Do you remember what I told you you'd have to do next time?" Seiichi cupped his jaw, turning him away so Maeda wouldn't see the flare of desire in his eyes. "Hmm?"

Seiji drew in a shuddering breath, nodding hesitantly.

"But...please..."

His thumb stroked across Seiji's cheekbone as he wrapped his other arm around his waist, reeling him in close. "But what?" Seiichi breathed, crushing a sudden desire to claim Seiji's trembling lips, to kiss and bite and own the taste of them beneath his own.

Seiji cast his eyes down, jaw tightening under the caress. "Please...please, don't make me..."

Seiichi sighed theatrically, looking at Maeda. "Can you believe it? He thinks he has a choice." He pressed Seiji close for a second and whispered in his ear, still loud enough for Maeda to hear. "The knife. Now." He flicked his tongue out, licking at the rim of Seiji's ear, concealing the resulting tiny shiver with his embrace.

He looked sideways at their captive in time to see her eyes widen and flick between them. "Wait!" she cried urgently, and Seiichi froze. Had she figured it out already? Not that that would change much, but he had hoped it wouldn't happen.

"Hmm?"

She swallowed loudly. "What...what for?" Her eyes were huge behind her glasses, round with a bone-deep terror of the answer that had to come. It was almost endearing, really. Seiji reached behind his back on cue, pulling the knife from his back pocket; let his arm fall to his side, twisted it just the tiniest bit so that the low light caught on the blade, reflecting into Maeda's eyes.

"Why a knife?" Seiichi mused, "Why would anyone want a knife?" He laughed softly, nuzzling Seiji's cheek. "Such an obedient pet, he is. He's the one with the knife, and look, he isn't even trying to attack me." He bit down on Seiji's throat to illustrate, letting go of his waist to wrap around the hand with the knife in it.

Seiji hissed involuntarily at the bite on his neck, giving Maeda a helpless look. "I'm sorry," he whispered so very brokenly, and yet he barely managed to keep from arching against Seiichi's body. The contrast was delicious.

Seiichi patted him lightly on the cheek. "Don't be. It's just....survival of the obedient, am I right?" He looked sideways at Maeda, who was watching them with a sort of sickened fascination. "You wouldn't blame him, would you? You did the same a while ago, after all."

"I didn't have a choice!" she spat, struggling a bit. Watching her writhe uselessly, seeing the despairing knowledge of it in her eyes, was absolutely precious. The more she moved, the more dishevelled she became, Seiichi knew, the better it would be in the end. Angry little bug in a jar, pawing frantically against an inescapable, terrifying fate.

"Precisely," he purred and kissed Seiji hard, dragging him forward to press fully against his body. Felt the moan he choked back as he surreptitiously pushed into Seiichi.

"Twisted bastard..." Maeda said miserably, her eyes sliding closed with a sigh that sounded tauntingly like resignation.

Seiichi dropped one hand to Seiji's ass, squeezing it as he dragged his mouth down his throat, and stepped away before Seiji could give the game away by arching up against him.

"Kneel," he ordered.

Seiji shot Maeda another apologetic look as he dropped obediently to his knees, straddling her hips. Seiichi knelt down behind him, wrapping an arm around him and reeling him back to press against him. "Tell me, Doctor, doesn't he have the face of an angel?" He licked a slow line up the side of Seiji's face, jaw to temple, just to watch her eyes squeeze shut with disgust, and slid his other arm around Seiji's hips, slipping his fingertips into the seam of his slacks. "I suppose it's a fault of mine. I can't see something beautiful that I don't want to corrupt."

Maeda shook her had mutely, refusing to look.

Seiji fell back to rest against Seiichi, flinching away from his tongue. He adjusted his grip on the knife, his fingers squeezing nervously on it. "Please," he whispered. "Can't you just..."

Seiichi leaned in to murmur in his ear. "No. I can't. And you will." He caught the hand with the knife and brought it up, kissing the sensitive inside of the wrist. "Don't you want to? I'm hurt, Seiji."

Seiji closed his eyes, pushing back against Seiichi a little. "No, I-" he swallowed and continued quietly, "...I want to."

That statement made Maeda finally open her eyes, shooting a horrified look at Seiji. She struggled automatically against the zip-tie, and he could clearly see the moment she realized what had changed, the sheer horror in her eyes as she whimpered, "Oh, my god. What did you do to me?"

"Several things. I kidnapped you, brought you here...."

"Shut up!" she screamed, and if they hadn't been on top of her he thought she'd have tried to kick him. "What did you do while I was out? Where are my..." she trailed off.

Seiichi grinned. Removing her underwear and pantyhose had been Seiji's idea, and he had to admit it appealed to him. Not that either of them would be interested in touching her, but of course she didn't know that. And in that lay all the fun. He blinked at her innocently.

"When you were out? You mean you escaped?" He felt Seiji bite back a sigh and grinned. It would take some effort for him to not roll his eyes at that one.

Maeda ground her teeth together audibly. "Stop it!"

Seiichi tilted his head. "That wasn't what you were saying a while ago." He kissed Seiji's neck, his arms wrapping around him, one hand trailing low to brush across the front of his slacks "So shall we begin?"

Her eyes narrowed, their earlier fire returning. "I swear to god, I'm going to kill you, you evil fuck."

Seiichi grinned at her humourlessly. "I see you believe in the afterlife." He slid his hand into Seiji's slacks, rubbing his rising erection, turning his head to watch him.

Seiji bit his lip, looking down at her. "I don't have a choice."

"Mm," Seiichi purred and flicked his tongue across his lips, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Tell her what I told you to do."

Seiji drew in a shaky breath, his eyes fixed on Maeda's face. "He...he wants me to cut you. He said to make you scream. If I can't, then..." He swallowed, turning to glance at Seiichi, brushing their cheeks together briefly just below the mask as he turned back to her in an indirect caress. "...then he's going to hurt me. Badly."

Her eyes widened in terror. "No...please...don't do this."

Seiichi turned Seiji's head to kiss him lightly, ignoring her plea. "Word for word, Seiji. I'm proud of you." He grinned at her. "It's his first kill, you know."

He licked Seiji's mouth, and it opened a tiny fraction before he caught himself and closed it again. Seiji lowered his eyes, knowing the effect it would have on him. "I...I'm..."

She began squirming frantically, trying to get out from beneath them, sobbing brokenly. "NO! N-no, plea- please! Seiji! You can't..." And looking so deep into her eyes, he could see the precise moment she accepted that she wasn't getting away, her struggles slowing, pure panic creeping into her eyes. "He's a monster, Seiji." She was crying freely now. "Don't let him make you one, too!"

Seiichi licked across his mouth again before he pulled away, smiling at Maeda. "Oh, but I disagree." He started unbuttoning Seiji's shirt slowly, pulling him back to rest against his chest. Yes, it was definitely time. "Am I making you a monster, Seiji?" He pressed his hand against his slacks. "Am I?"

Seiji leaned back against him, his breath hitching. "No, you're not."

"Good," he purred. "Tell her I'm not remotely responsible for you, hmm?" He finished unbuttoning the shirt and pulled it off Seiji's shoulders, biting down on the curve of one as he slipped it off fully. She stared at them, horrified and confused.

Seiji gazed directly back at her, as Seiichi removed the labcoat and his own shirt, his voice suddenly calmer. "He's not the tiniest bit responsible for what I am."

Seiichi hummed appreciatively, wrapping his arms around Seiji's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "You see? I'm not making him into anything." He leaned his cheek against Seiji's, vaguely annoyed by the mask between them. "Does that make you happier?"

Her mouth moved, but no sound came out for a moment, lost in her outrage. "But... he has to say what you want! You'll hurt him if he doesn't!"

Seiji raised his arms slowly and pointedly to hang loosely around Seiichi's neck, the knife dangling behind him. Seiichi grinned to himself. Oh, yes, his brother certainly had a flair for the dramatic.

Maeda stared in horror as Seiji moved, watching his arms move to embrace Seiichi. He could see the realisation beginning to dawn as her eyes took in the smooth expanse of skin bared before her. "Seiji..." she murmured, horribly confused "Seiji, your arm..."

Seiji raised an eyebrow at her. "My arm?"

"You know," Seiichi chided, "I was most displeased by your insinuations." It only took him a second to slip the mask off. "Would anyone do that to his own brother?" He slid the wig from his head then, and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He could see the knowledge crash home then, her eyes flicking from one to the other, wide with fear and the despair she couldn't even let herself feel properly yet. It was all there, painted clearly into the mask of horror that was her face, and just looking at it made him want to purr. Seiji pressed into him and a tiny quiver ran through him, a near-noiseless sigh escaping his mouth.

Maeda was hyperventilating now, gagging on the words. "Oh my god...oh..my..." The contortion of her features was extreme, and Seiji's impassive expression fell under the curve of a wicked smile. His body relaxed, taking on the sinuous languor that invariably stole Seiichi's breath.

Seiji turned to kiss his cheek tenderly, and he basked in the open affection for a moment. Then his brother looked back at her and said, theatrically solicitous, "Oh, my. Dr. Maeda, what's the matter?"

"Come, now," Seiichi grinned. "There's no need to throw up. We're not that ugly."

Seiji nodded, smirking. "Indeed, Aniki. I find you rather comely, myself."

"You're just a narcissist." He reached into his pants to stroke him. "Incorrigible."

Seiji chuckled moving his hips to increase the friction. "It's a damn sight better than masturbation."

Maeda grimaced in disgust, still recovering from the shock. " _Twins?_  You're both fucking sick!" She swallowed hard, choking back the urge to vomit. "Earlier...?"

Oh, that was simply priceless. Hadn't she seen it yet? Seiichi chuckled and turned his arm towards her, revealing the bite mark vivid on his skin. He could see Seiji biting his lip to hold in his mirth.

"I thought that would have been obvious, Dr. Maeda." He grinned and spoke softly, lowering his eyes, "Please....don't do it....please make him stop..." And stopped and grinned at her, "See?"

Maeda squeezed her eyes shut, coming to grips with the reality of her situation. Her body started heaving with her sobs as she repeated " _Nonononono..._ " mindlessly, as if she could make it all unreal by wishing it hard enough.

Seiji laughed, bringing his arms down, a sound of pure delight. "Oh, there it is." He leaned down onto his free hand, hanging over her. "Such a beautiful soundtrack..." The knife dragging lightly down the centre of her chest, leaving a thin red line in its wake....Seiichi shuddered, and Seiji finished, grinning wickedly, "...to heighten our pleasure."

"Indeed," he purred, wrapping his hand around Seiji's knife hand as he ground against his ass. "Although I wasn't lying. He hasn't done this before."

Seiji pushed back against him shamelessly, a soft growl escaping him. "No, that's true." He leaned down to murmur in her ear, as intimately as any lover would, "You'll be my first, Doctor. Aren't you honoured?"

Maeda turned away from him, but couldn't get far enough away. She struggled a little, sobbing helplessly. Seiichi leaned over to guide Seiji's hand in tracing a line across her collarbone with the tip of the knife, barely scratching. "There," he said quietly. "Make the first cut there." His other hand worked Seiji's slacks open, and then started pushing them down.

"Yes, Aniki," Seiji purred. He pressed the point of the knife into her skin, hissing appreciatively as blood welled up around it, then laid the length of the blade along her collarbone and dragged it across slowly. Maeda clenched her jaw against the pain, squeezing her eyes shut, but didn't make more than a tiny squeak.

Seiji smirked. "Look, she's so brave!"

Seiichi smirked with him. "Isn't she just?" He reached forward to press against the wound, digging his nails into her skin, and licked Seiji's ear while he was there, tracing the delicate rim, breathing in his scent. "Want a taste?"

Maeda struggled uselessly, grinding her teeth in an effort not to scream, loosing a long, high sound as she lost the battle. Seiji straightened with him, grinding his ass back into Seiichi's hips, purring at the sound. "Mm..." he said throatily, opening his mouth in blatant invitation.

Seiichi groaned, biting at his shoulder as he lifted his bloodied fingers to Seiji's mouth, sliding them over his lower lip and in. "Oh..." he breathed, a wave of lust washing over him. He pushed Seiji's slacks down as much as he could before he pulled away slightly to fumble at his own, shoving them down over his hips. Seiji swirling his tongue around Seiichi's fingers, closing his lips around them and suckling, his loud moan, weren't helping him at all.

Maeda managed to look at Seiji at last, tears running freely down the sides of her face, her composure finally broken. "Please...no..." she was sobbing now, loudly. "I'll do anything you want, just please...please don't..."

Seiichi's fingers slipped from Seiji's mouth as he looked at her, half frowning in mock thoughtfulness. "Anything we want?" He tilted his head, looking at Seiji. "Anything we want, she says. What a delightfully open-ended offer." He dragged his hand down Seiji's chest, leaving it wet and glistening, pale pink from traces of blood. "What do you think, little brother?"

Seiji licked his lips and grinned. "Oh, that's lovely." He clicked his tongue. "I can only see one problem with it."

"Oh?" Seiichi turned his head to kiss him, purring at the taste of blood in his mouth. Seiji kissed him back greedily.

"Mm," he hummed, turning to look at Maeda, "You see, since the only people my brother and I ever fuck are each other..." He pressed the knife to her throat for a moment, enough to push the skin in, not enough to cut. "The only thing you have to offer is your death." His voice was edged with amusement as he continued, "...that's not a very good bargaining position, Doctor."

Seiichi grinned, enjoying the fear that spread over Maeda's face at the words. Her offer wouldn't have changed her fate, but it was so much more entertaining to watch her response to the lie that Seiji had fed her. He ran one hand down Seiji's back to his ass and whispered, "The next cut, Seiji." He leaned forward and bit at his shoulderblade, nuzzling the smooth skin there. Seiji arched his back a little, moving into Seiichi's touch as he leaned over Maeda again.

"Of course." He repeated his previous actions on the other side of her collarbone, humming happily at the precision of the match. Maeda bit her lower lip and managed somehow to keep from crying out, choking it in her throat as her teeth cut into her skin, covering her lip with blood. Seiji huffed at that, and Seiichi smirked. His twin enjoyed the screams too much; a little teasing would do him good.

"Now, now, Doctor," Seiji scolded her, "you might just as well stop the attempts to be stoic. You'll scream in the end, I promise you." He dug the point of the knife into her flesh just below the first cut, twisting it and leaving a small hole.

Seiichi groaned with pleasure as the knife tore into flesh; now there was something he'd never tire of seeing, that or the knife in Seiji's pale hands. He nudged Seiji over further, positioning him on his hands and knees, and shoved again at his own pants, releasing his arousal as he turned his attention toward finding the lube. Seiji settled contentedly onto his hands, holding the knife loosely under his fingers.

"It's such a pity that you can't tempt us," he told Maeda, and from his voice Seiichi knew he was grinning wickedly. "You'll never get to experience what a truly sublime fuck my Aniki is. Oh, but don't worry, I'll do my best to communicate my pleasure before you go."

Seiichi smirked. "A sublime fuck, am I?" He ran his hand soothingly down Seiji's back, fingernails scratching him lightly. Rooted around inside his coat which lay puddled beside them for the lube and withdrew it, squeezing some onto his hand, coating two fingers in it. "I'll do my best to deserve that. Third cut, Seiji."

Seiji arched up, trying to get a harder touch "Mm-hm. Top to bottom, Aniki." He snickered at his own joke and reached up to slide the blade hard and slow across the side of her neck, stopping just short of major blood vessels.

Maeda whimpered, turning to a cry of pain as her flesh split, her shoulders rising from the ground. "Oh god..." she sobbed. "God, please..."

Seiji purred happily, leaning down to lick at the wound, then biting it viciously. Maeda shrieked, her body trying to jerk away, but shock, fear and pain had conspired to rob her of a good portion of her strength. She couldn't even overcome the hold of Seiji's teeth!

Seiichi moaned softly as he watched him lick and bite at the wound, hips thrusting involuntarily. He slid one finger into his brother's body, pressing at the edge of his entrance with another.

"Perfect," he growled, reaching to tangle his fingers in Seiji's hair, pulling him up, licking at the blood on his chin and lips before kissing him, sharing the taste. Seiji moaned, pushing back shamelessly against Seiichi's fingers, his hips rolling instinctively. He hissed at the pain in his scalp, and the mingled sound of lust and pain was enough to make Seiichi shiver. He started thrusting with the one finger in as they kissed, pressing in with the second Groaning softly, he let go of Seiji's hair, licking his own lips to taste them in his mouth.

Maeda was sobbing now, writhing weakly under them, her face twisted with horror. Seiichi barely paid her any attention, though Seiji's eyes were fixed on her, recording every expression, every twitch, every nuance of her fear and despair. It must have been satisfactory, because he groaned wantonly, his hips gyrating against Seiichi's fingers. "More, Aniki...please..."

Seiichi thrust in with both fingers this time, moving faster, desperate. His other hand dug in bruisingly tight on Seiji's hip as he groaned loudly, dropping his head onto Seiji's back as he prepared him, watching as Seiji panted in pleasure, still thrusting himself back onto Seiichi's fingers, head down, calling out to him softly. He could feel Maeda flinching at every repetition of the honorific, trying weakly to wriggle out from under them again. So could Seiji, and he snapped his head back up.

"Aniki....." He moaned loudly, rocking back again, gasping . "The fourth cut?"

Seiichi shook his head, hair brushing Seiji's back. "No," he whispered. He'd planned this out perfectly, and they both knew the plan well, and yet it was delicious to order him as he pleased, to see him obey it. "Want to be...inside you first." He thrust faster, pressing a third finger just inside, using his other hand on Maeda's hip to brace himself better.

Seiji cringed a little at the pain, growling a protest. "Then...do it...now," he panted, whining in his throat before he remembered himself and added, "Please."

Seiichi bit him lightly and then drew back, positioning himself. "Good boy." He squeezed more lube onto himself and pressed against Seiji's entrance, groaning softly. "Cut now."

Seiji chuckled darkly, raising the knife to the other side of Maeda's neck, pressing the blade in until it bit in and she screamed. "About...fucking...time." A rough groan escaped Seiji when Seiichi's cock pressed against him and he dragged the blade over her skin. He shuddered as it separated, Seiichi pressing hard into him, before the hot rush of her blood obscured her lacerated flesh. Gripping Seiji's hair with one hand, forcing his head down as he steadily pushed into him, Seiichi moaned at the sight of the blood and pressed Seiji closer to the wound as he thrust inside, hard and fast.

Seiji cried out loudly as Seiichi's cock slid suddenly, forcefully inside, stretching him painfully wide, falling his to his elbows, losing his grip on the knife as his hands splayed out, then clenched in reaction. Seiichi could see part of his face from behind; he was baring his teeth against the pain and staring straight at Maeda. Then the weight of Seiichi's hand on the back of his neck was pushing his head down, and he obediently went where he was directed, pressing his face to the fresh wound in her neck and biting, just as he had with the other.

Seiichi groaned as he saw Seiji do as he commanded. He moved both hands to Seiji's hips, holding him still as he rocked deep inside and ground against him, panting harshly, "Fuck..."

A low keening sound escaped Maeda. Seiichi grinned; she probably didn't even have the energy to scream - the blood loss would have taken care of that. Pity, really. Seiji bucked back against him, whimpering a plea, trying to drive him in deeper. Seiichi watched as Seiji pulled back from her neck, bringing one hand up to swipe over his blood-slick face. Then, taken by one of his perverse whims, he rubbed it over her mouth, pushing his fingers inside as they passed over her lips, filling her senses with the taste and smell of her own blood. It smeared over her lips and cheek as he slid his hand away, back down to the floor to support himself.

Seiichi growled as he began to thrust faster. Letting go of Seiji's hip, he leaned over, reaching up under him and running his fingers through the blood on his chin. He smeared it down over Seiji's chest and stomach, leaving trails, so beautifully red on that pale, pale skin. Stroked up again past his chest and down his arm to pick up the discarded knife, pushing it into his hand, gasping, "Last cut. Now!"

Seiji grabbed the knife as commanded, reaching up fast to fist the other hand in her hair. Gripping so the blade sat parallel to his forearm, he positioned it against her throat and in one quick movement, leaning into it, he twisted, tearing easily through her pale flesh.

Seiichi groaned in pure pleasure as he watched the knife forced across, the blood spraying from her throat. The terror in her eyes as she saw the blade, the helplessness in her body's posture. The shocking intimacy of watching life drain from her, the pure bliss of knowing it was theirs to erase. Seiji's hand and his command. He moved faster, thrusting desperately, pulling Seiji closer to him, growling low in his throat. Almost there, almost....

Seiji laid his chest and cheek against Maeda's lifeless body, surrendering to Seiichi's movements, moving with him. One hand snaked under his hips, grabbing his cock and stroking himself with hard, jerking movements. His breath came in harsh gasps; he panted out "Fuck...fuck me...Aniki..." and cried out, stiffening as his orgasm suddenly took him, shuddering and whimpering his brother's name as he came.

Seiichi drove into him ruthlessly, pulling him up onto his knees, arms wrapping tightly around him. He nuzzled at the blood on his face, licking it up as he came as well, almost screaming as he did. Seiji cried out, louder with every thrust, sagging against the support of Seiichi's arms, still breathless from the force of his own climax. Rocked back into him, riding out Seiichi's orgasm to the end before he turned his head, nuzzling his brother's cheek, then kissing him deeply.

Seiichi kissed him back hungrily, his hands roaming over Seiji's body, caressing him, blood and sweat mixing on his skin, painting him in patterns that blurred and changed as they rolled down his body.

"Mmmh," he murmured, still flying high on the adrenaline. "So good." He pressed as close as he could, still breathing unsteadily.

Seiji nodded, smiling a little, exhausted. "Sublime."

 


End file.
